La cita (Koneko)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Al fin actualizacion para las citas de ISSEI y SU HAREM realmente tenia ganas de actualizar estas ya que de verdad que tenia mucho que no escribia en sobre High school DXD y este cap en particular lleva dedicatoria a unos de mis mejores asi que OSUKARU espero que te guste ya que me esforce en hacerlo y para mis pequeños novatos tambien espero que les guste ya que a mi si me gusto
**Eh aquí el segundo cap. De las citas de Issei y su Harem el día de hoy tendremos una dedicatoria especial a OSUKARU RARA con la Loli favorita de todos así que espero lo disfruten:**

 **Título: La cita (Koneko)**

Issei venía en su bicicleta de la casa de Morisawa después de hacer una comedia demoniaca (otra vez), en el "diablo" de la parte trasera estaba sentada nuestra linda Koneko repegada a la espalda de nuestro dragón ronroneando de lo lindo por tener un rato a solas con su senpai ya que el resto de las muchachas lo acaparaban mucho durante su estancia en la escuela y en la casa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el OPPAI DRAGON:

I- _mmmm, no eh tenido mucho tiempo a solas con Koneko-chan últimamente, nuestro trabajo como demonios, las luchas que ha habido últimamente y a Rías y Akeno luchando por mi atención y a las muchachas tratando del calmarlas no me ha dado tiempo de salir con mi querida Koneko, mmmm….. ¡Ya se la invitare a una cita como con Xenovia! Así nos podremos divertir a solas. Bien hablare con la presidenta en cuanto lleguemos._

Llegando a la escuela Issei fue directamente a hablar con Rías:

R-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué llegas tan de repente? (comento para luego sonrojarse por haber llamado "amor" a Issei)

I-¡BOUCHOU! Quiero solicitar un favor

R-claro lo que necesites

I-Quiero pedirle el domingo como día libre para salir a solas con mi Loli favorita

R-¿Con Koneko?... Si te entiendo últimamente la has dejado abandonada por todas las situaciones que han pasado ¡¿porque el mundo es tan inconsciente?! (Dijo poniéndose de pie con la flama de la decisión a su alrededor)

I- _Si supiera que eso es también su culpa_ (pensó con una sonrisa fingida y una gota en la cabeza)

R-pues sí, si no hay inconvenientes para entonces claro que puedes salir con ella el domingo pero ¿Por qué me pides permiso?

I-bueno aunque tú me hayas dejado tener un Harem somos prometidos y jure nunca lastimarte

Comento con una sonrisa y yéndose a su clase, dejando a la pelirroja echa un jitomate de la vergüenza. La semana paso normal, Issei peleándose cada 5 minutos con Vali y Kiba intentando calmarlos, Koneko y las demás planeando como sería la cita, etc.

Sin más dilaciones llego el domingo, Issei espero a Koneko en una fuente del parque, traía unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca arremangada con los dos botones superiores abiertos, unos tenis tipo CONVERSE negros y venia peinado como siempre, cuando nuestra Loli llego venía con una falda azul cielo con holanes que le llegaba a las rodillas más o menos, una blusa de algodón igual azul pero con detalles amarillos color pastel, una pashmina con dibujos de gatos de color rosa, unos botines muy bonitos color blanco y unos guantes de seda color hueso:

I-¡Pero que poder tan destructivo este!

K-(que no entendió el concepto y al borde del llanto) ¡¿me veo mal?!

I-¡no! Antes al contrario te ves realmente bonita y muy tierna dan ganas de abrazarte

Koneko con los halagos de su senpai se descontrolo y sus orejas de gato aparecieron

K-(En un estado soy-demasiado-linda-para-ser-verdad y temblando de la pena) ¡por-por-por favor no me diga eso así de repente o me enamorare más senpai!

I-¡AAHAHIIII! ¡POR DIOS ES HERMOSO! Ahora repítelo pero agrega el NYAN

K-(doblemente avergonzada) ¡po-por-po-por favor no-no-no-no me diga e-e-eso tan de repente o me enamorare más senpai! ¡NY-NY-NYAN! (finalizo a duras penas con su mano imitando una garrita)

I-(expulsando vapor de la nariz por la excitación que le provoco este ridículamente tierno acto) ¡OH DIOS ES LO MAS LINDO QUE VISTO EN TODA MI LIBIDINOSA VIDA! (grito para después abalanzársele para abrazarla y luego tomarle la mano) ¡bien ahora tengamos nuestra cita solos tu y yo!

K-¡SI!

Primero fueron a un centro de videojuegos ya que Issei quería medirse con Koneko en juegos de peleas, que lo humillo fácilmente en todos los juegos y para acabarla le regalo a este un peluche que gano de una campana para medir tu fuerza (esas de las ferias que les pegas con un martillo y sube el badajo) ya que Issei no pudo subirla ni tantito, su peluche era un pequeño dragón rojo. Después fueron a comprar algo de ropa pero tuvieron que salirse del lugar ya que Issei se desmayó después de que la torre de GREMORY se pusiera un atuendo tan "sexy" que nuestro héroe no soporto ese impacto y quedo inconsciente.

A medio día de estar juntos fueron a comer y Koneko como buena Loli que es, comía demasiado haciendo que todos la vieran pero Issei disfrutaba eso y su hamburguesa así que le dio igual la gente, más adelante Issei se reivindicó ya que había algo que era muy bueno (y no, no me refiero a eso) saco para ella un KURONEKO de una grúa de juguete, regalo que (en ese momento) hizo a Koneko la niña más feliz de todas. De camino a casa ambos con su respectivo peluche, a media calle nuestro OPPAI DRAGON se detuvo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la torre haciendo que de la sorpresa volviera a activar sus orejas de gatito

I-Eso así te ves más bonita. Sabes me hace sentir orgulloso el hecho de que te aceptes y quieras como eres la Koneko gatita es muy hermosa y no por sus orejitas, _bueno también,_ __Sino porque se siente orgullosa de quien es y a donde va, eso te hace muy especial Koneko-chan

K-(sonrojada, muy sonrojada, ¡sonrojadisima!) ¡Issei-senpai no sabe lo feliz que me hace sentir sus palabras! Sabe antes tenía dudas pero ya lo eh confirmado y ahora lo puedo decir con mucho orgullo ¡YO AMO A ISSEI-SENPAI! (dijo completamente decidida)

I-(sonriendo gentilmente) yo igual

Así termina nuestra cita de hoy, termina con un cálido beso de nuestra LOLI NEKO y su amado senpai. HASTA LA PROXIMA CITA ;D

 **AL FIN SUBO OTRA CITA YA LO EXTRAÑABA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LEERLA TANTO COMO A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLA YA QUE ME DIVERTI INTENTANDO DESCRIBIR A NUESTRA LOLI FAVORITO PERO SI NO LES GUSTO. PUES NI MODO SE AGUANTAN PORQUE AQUÍ SEGUIRE**

 **UN SALUDO A OSUKARU RARA Y A EL MAS LE VALE QUE SI LE GUSTE YA QUE ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO HACER A KONEKO ASI QUE SI NO LE GUSTA LE VOY A ESTRELLAR LA CABEZA CONTRA LA PARED YA QUE ESTE FUE DEDICADO A EL**

 **CON DESHONRA EUPHORIA 1400**


End file.
